


Open when... (continuation)

by aureentuluva



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I cried writing this, M/M, Major character death but it's because of mortality?, continuation from/ adding to an abandoned work, just a bit of comfort?, letters for the living
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureentuluva/pseuds/aureentuluva
Summary: Alec is thirty-three when he writes the first letter. He is eighty-three when he writes the last.Continued from/ adding to an abandoned work: Open when...,
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 10





	Open when... (continuation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open When...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694396) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Continued from/ adding to an abandoned work: Open when..., https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694396/chapters/15451813#workskin  
> which was in turn inspired by this post:  
> http://blue-shadow75.tumblr.com/post/143552087415/  
> I hope I can bring the origonal story justice.  
> I would recommend reading Open when... first. It will get you in the mood for crying.

It was a Tuesday when he noticed. Maybe it was the weather. The air was clear. The sky was blue, snow glittering and the first flowers had just made their way towards the light.

Maybe it was the blue of his curtains. He had felt the need to redecorate last week.  
Maybe it was the blue of his nail polish which he had chosen to go with the blue streaks in his hair.

Well, whatever it was, his thoughts wandered to the memories of a man with blue eyes. Alexander was long gone, of course. More than a century had gone by since Alexanders’ death. In the first few years, he couldn’t even think of him without crying. Turning his wedding ring in his fingers, it still brought a deep sadness to him, but the crippling feeling of absolute heartbreak had gone.  
Blue. Alexanders eyes, sparkling when he smiled for those he loved.  
Were they the blue of the sky, or the blue of forget-me-nots? Or another shade entirely?

His gaze went to the box that contained Alexander’s letters.

He had read most of them by now. Looking over the neatly kept assortment of letters, he looked for the one that said “When you cannot remember the colour of my eyes”  
When he first looked at the envelope, he hadn’t thought it possible that he would ever forget.

He opened the letter and started to read:

“When you cannot remember the colour of my eyes.  
Magnus,  
I do not know if this is the first or the thirtieth letter of mine that you are reading now. I do not think it is the first. It might be the last. I do not know if you are reading them at all. Knowing you, at least for the short time that was my lifetime, I think you are. 

Am I vain for writing this letter in particular? Perhaps. I remember you calling me pretty boy. I felt mortified then and just a little excited.  
But these eyes of mine had the pleasure of looking at you and seeing your love for me. Maybe that makes them special indeed.  
I don’t know if these letters of mine are all you have left of me. Maybe you have kept one of my arrowheads. I am sure you have kept my wedding ring.

I had the gift of having you for myself during my lifetime. I have come to accept that I had to let you go after that.

I guess for you, quite sometime has passed. Maybe you still live in New York. Are you the High Warlock of Brooklyn still? I am sure you keep the people under your care safe. Don’t let the Shadowhunters trouble you too much. Give Max my love.

The reason, I am writing this letter is, that I think you are ready to move on. I am sure you have mourned me, have thought of me often, but even the memory of an immortal must fade with time.  
Knowing you, and I think I do, you feel guilty for forgetting. Once the thought of being forgotten, of being replaced, of not being the only, the first and last love of your life would have made me insanely jealous. Now I am glad.  
Magnus, love of my life, I wish you a very happy and long life, love and joy and happiness. Mourn me, remember me, move on.  
Yours, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus looked up from the letter, out ouf his window onto the busy streets of New York below. This was the last letter he hadn't read yet. Alexander was right. He did feel guilty for forgetting. But he also felt lighter. Alexander had lived his life and Magnus had to continue with his.  
Picking up his phone, he send a text to Caterina and Simon: "Meet me up at eight at Pandemonium, I want to catch up on the latest gossip. One cannot be the High Warlock without being properly informed."


End file.
